The removal of unwanted hair growth from the body can be accomplished with mechanized means, for example razors, tweezers or wax, all of which are uncomfortable to use, irritate the skin and/or cause damage to the skin. Another form of hair removal is by heating the hair growth to a temperature sufficient to cut the hair, however a concern of devices for hair removal involving heat is the danger of skin damage from excess heat. U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,445, issued Nov. 30, 2004 to Shalev et al., the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to an electric shaver comprising a heat generator and one or more heat elements heated to a temperature sufficient to cut hair, the heat generator arranged to prevent heat from being applied continuously in a single area for sufficient time to cause skin damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,170,034, issued Jan. 30, 2007 to Shalev et al., the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to an electric shaver comprising a heat element heated to a temperature sufficient to cut hair, the heating of the heat element being pulsed to prevent heat from being applied continuously in a single area for sufficient time to cause skin damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,446, issued Apr. 10, 2007 to Shalev et al., the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to an electric shaver comprising an elongate heating element heated to a temperature capable of cutting hair and a vibrating structure on which the elongate heating element is mounted, the vibrating structure arranged to prevent skin damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,367,974, issued Feb. 5, 2013 to Azar, et al, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, is addressed to a hair cutting device comprising a detector adapted to detect motion of the shaver heated wire arranged to cut hair, a hair cutting removal and suppression head having a heated wire suitable for heating hair growing from the skin and cutting the hair, and a controller arranged to move the hair cutting removal and suppression head between a hair cutting position and a retracted position responsive to the presence of, or absence of, detected motion.
Unfortunately, in all of the above described shavers the shaver must be held at a 90 degree angle in relation to the skin in order to effectively cut the skin. However, holding the shaver at the correct angle is difficult, especially when moving the shaver over body parts which are not straight. It would thus be preferable to provide such a shaver with the ability to effectively cut hair even when not held at a 90 degree angle in relation to the skin.